roosterwrestlingfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
White Witches
White Witches are a faction of the Edge of Reality. They are descendants of the Witch-Dragon and are known for being one of the most powerful and feared organizations in the multiverse. Power hungry and relentless, their influence can be felt all across the cosmos, from politics, to culture and history in general Origins White Witches descend from the third contract of reality, The Witch-Dragon. They are direct descendants of the younger daughter, Karevikna. Different from her sister, Karevikna rejected the ideals of their parent and decided to forge her own path. Due to this, White Witches take great pride in their independence, being strong willed, fierce and great warriors. History After leaving the Witch-Dragon and Sergovax, Karevikna, being considerated the first White Witch, went to venture and comune with the cosmos itself. This pilgrimage became the base for the ritual called The Torn-Llitered Road, which all White Witches must go through. Despite existing since the third contract of reality, the current shape of the White Witches took form during the sixth contract, The Storm at the Ivory Gates, with the ascension of Zamsara, The Wicked being granted the rank of grandmaster by the Coven. Zamsara, with her expansionist policies and ideals, expanded their influence and subjulgated entire systems at their will. It was during that time that the Anoesir conquest was at it's peak, many expeculating that it's threat was reason the Coven decided to grant Zamsara, being known for being an extremist, relentless and power-hungry Witch, the position as Grandmaster, assuming the leadership of the Coven. During her rule, their numbers quintuplied, estabilishing embassys and bases across many systems, expanding her influence, conquering many cultures and species, multiplying their power exponentially. Despite their rise to power, their were still no match for the Anoesir Empire, the first cosmic species to become a Type-3 civilization. Without the firepower to match their foe, the Witches turn to biological warfare to face the expanding empire. Through bio-engeneering, they developed (supposedly by working with the Council of Wolves and Snakes) the Excalibur virus, which unleashes a mutation in Anoesir DNA, causing dementia and autism, also making their breed being born without a backbone. Knowing the Anoesir had unmatched medicine, the virus was set to have a 3-year incubation cycle, making the Anoesir unaware of the virus spreading among the species, most of it's population getting infected by the time it was noticed. By the time a vaccine was created, it was already too late. with most of the Anoesir being subjulgated as slaves by the witches, who became even more powerful. Dispite slaving the Anoesir and their terraforming techonlogy, their methods of cosmic forging were considered lost. With the terraforming techonolgy got from the Anoesir, they terraformed the planet Ozaricaa, which has been the seat of power of the Coven ever since. 8 months after the official defeat of the Anoesir Empire, Zamsara was murdered, allegedly by The Council of Wolves and Snakes. Since their leadership was centralized on Zamsara, the Coven went in disarray and conflict, which caused the lost of their hold on many regions and systems. The Coven then decided to elect a Triumvirate, which would rule the coven together, each commanding a different branch of the organization. A Grandmaster would still existing, but her identity would be kept as a secret. Rivalry with the Snake Senate Despite having diplomatical relations, the White Witches and the Snake Senate are famous enemies across the cosmos. They first crossed paths in the Anoesir Expansion, during the Sixth Contract of Reality, The Storm at the Ivory Gates. Rumors link the creation of the Excalibur Virus by the Witches as an collaboration (and Influence) of the Council of the Wolves and Snakes, providing the knowledge necessary to it's development. After defeating the Anoesir, they had little peace, as Zamsara was found dead soon after, with most of the Coven believing the Council was to blame. After the establishment of the Triumvirate, the Coven directed it's efforts to take revenge on the shady organization. Their hatred continued after the Seventh Contract of Reality, The Bleeding Rainbow, ''in which, through an internal coup, The Council of Wolves and Snakes became The Snake Senate. Despite both organizations being mostly currently composed of different members since them, their distrust remains, with their paths crossing in multiple situations. Present Day Currently, the White Wiches are considered one of the major political and powerful factions in the cosmos. The current Triumvirate is composed of Erzbeth The Mighty, Jvdith The Exalted and Anastazia The Anointed. Famous Members: * Sevdaliza, The Hidden * Isabellatrix, The Vile * Sefergon, The Black * Chozodia, The Unbent Characteristcs Withe Witches take great pride in their history, power and customs. Their face tattoos reflect their beliefs and social status among the coven. They possess a great sense of communion, and value education and prowess in battle. When they are initiated in the organization, they go through the ritual known as ''The Torn-Littered Road, in which they must pilgrimage to comune with the cosmos, like Karevikna, the first White Witch, did. Though much of it being private and details very few, it is known that they learn the ways of Reality itself and the Tongue of the Universe, becoming versed in Silver Magic, though in a different way than the Senate's Arcane Agents and Knights. *